900 Jealous Avenue
by ANEwrites
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are happily divorced. Their one child, Chloe, is in full custody of Draco with no visitation from Hermione. The war heroine's not too happy about that. Actually, she's furious. But neither Draco nor the court will budge. She's not allowed to see her only daughter until Chloe is fourteen years old. The years pass, and now she's the right age...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** Hello again, my darlings! Just a warning here, this is post break-up Dramione, and I really fell in love with this plotline. The pairings we have are: Hermione/OC, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria. I hope all of you will give it a chance! Now, with out further ado, 900 Jealous Avenue! **

Chapter 1

"Rise and shine!" Draco Malfoy said cheerfully, as he ripped the sheets off of his daughter's back.

"Daaaaaaaddd!" Chloe whined, trying to reach for them blindly. "I'm sleeping!"

"It's nine o'clock on your fourteenth birthday. You can't be sleeping. Besides, the mail just came in." Draco replied, holding up some envelopes.

"Did Mum send me a letter?" she asked hopefully.

"No…"

"I sense a 'but' in there." Chloe smirked.

"She sent you two." The blonde pulled two envelopes from behind his back, one pink and the other cream-colored.

"Yay!" she squealed as she ripped open the pink one. It was a birthday card which read, _Happy birthday, sweetheart. I'll finally get to meet you in person tomorrow, so your father can't keep hiding you from me. Remember, you'll always be my crème de la crème. Love, Mum._

Chloe set the card aside carefully, to add it to the other cards and letters that she received from her mother at Christmas, her birthday, New Year's, and Easter. She picked up the other envelope, which was a bit thicker than usual.

Inside, there wasn't a letter at all, rather, a collection of photos and a note that said, _You might want to remember these people when you come over tomorrow. They sure remember you! _

The first photo was of a dark-haired man with green eyes that she immediately placed as Harry Potter. How could she not know who he was? He worked with her dad all the time in the Ministry.

The next one was of a group of people, all with red hair. The only younger girl in the picture smiled and waved at Chloe. She grinned back.

The final photo was of Hermione herself, gesturing to a blue room decorated with ocean accents, like shells. There was even a really cool mold on the wall that looked like waves. Chloe flipped the picture over. Hermione had written something there.

_Dear Chloe, I hope you like blue! Your father told me it was your favorite color. This is your new room! I've been decorating it ever since your thirteenth birthday. See you soon! Love, Mum._

"Look, Dad! Mum decorated a room for me! It's beautiful." Chloe murmured.

"Yes, well, you've decorated this one yourself, with everything you like. Besides, isn't your favorite color pink?" Draco smirked.

"No. It's blue, silly. You told Mum." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, darn."

"Am I going over tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, and you can stay as long as you want to, a day, a week, an hour…."

"I'm not staying for an hour. One week. To catch up on fourteen years in person. We've always sent letters, but it's time I talked to the woman who made me."

"If you feel uncomfortable at all, Floo me immediately!"

"I will, Dad." Chloe rolled her eyes. "No need to be so laid back."

"I'm just watching out for you, Chlo. People can be weird. Your mum and I got married, for instance."

"Well that was a lucky mistake, because you got a beautiful blonde out of the bargain." The gray-eyed witch grinned. "Besides, it's summer. I don't go back to Hogwarts until September. So let's enjoy it while it lasts."

"I fully intend to, my darling daughter. Let's go out for dinner and a movie. Our last reunion before your wicked mother comes and takes you away."

"Merlin, Dad, you're so mean."

"You're not exactly an angel from heaven, either."

"I got that from you." Chloe teased.

"If we're done here, I must go to work. Feel free to invite some friends over, but don't destroy the whole mansion."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

"I mean it!" Draco got up from the chair he was sitting in, and started to walk out the door. "I'll be going. Have fun! And happy birthday! And don't forget to eat breakfast. And don't open the door for strangers, and don't-"

"Okay, Dad, I got it! Geez, it's not like I haven't been home alone before!"

"Just making sure, Chlo."

"I'll be fine. Say hi to Mum for me."

"Will do." And with that, Draco left his daughter to go to his job at the Ministry. He currently worked as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which put him in close contact with Harry Potter, who predictably was the Head of the Auror Department.

His ex-wife had a position in the Ministry as well, a seat in the Department of Mysteries. She would be an Unspeakable. She oftentimes came up to Harry's office to chat, or to deliver a message or two. They would also have lunch together, occasionally. But not so much as they used to.

Anyhow, Draco Flooed to the Ministry as usual, and stepped into the first lift he saw. Of course, it was the lift with Hermione in it. Alone. Cursing his luck, he turned towards her, who hadn't yet noticed her ex-husband.

"Hello, Granger." Draco said gruffly.

"Oh! Hey, Malfoy." Hermione jumped a bit, surprised. "Didn't see you there."

"I noticed."

"How's Chloe?" she asked, in an effort to break the ice.

"Good. She says hi. She liked the card. Crème de la crème? Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, crème de la crème. I rather liked it. I've been saying that for years now, how have you just now noticed?"

"I don't make a habit of reading my daughter's mail."

"Just as well. Is she ready to come over tomorrow?"

"She's quite excited, actually. And she's bringing some posters and things for her room, if that's all right with you."

"Of course. It's her room; she can do whatever she wants with it. I've been waiting to see her for nearly twelve years. Why did you keep her mother from her? She could have needed me. I needed her." She said resentfully.

"Never mind that, you're getting her now." Draco brushed the issue aside. He stepped out of the lift. "Hasn't been a pleasure seeing you, hope I don't see you soon." He teased.

"Ditto." Hermione smirked, as the lift doors clanged shut.

-oOo-

**A/N: If we can get ten reviews, then I know that you guys want me to continue **** So please, ten reviews! Updates will be regular, and I have decided every four days is a good interval. Constructive criticism welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! I love the response the story is getting! Quite a few of them commented on my request for reviews, and I only use that number as a reference. I just wanted to know how many people would be interested in my story. I'll update regularly regardless. Hope you enjoy! And again, Draco and Hermione have already been together and this is a story of a 'Happily Divorced' kind of setting :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Chloe was busy sending about fifty owls across England, inviting friends over. She knew only three or four would show up, as her friends had very busy schedules. That's why she went a bit overboard on the guest list. Even if it was only for a bite of lunch and a dip in the swimming pool.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Chloe ran to answer it, and was met with a familiar brunette. Her name was Ellie, and she was one of Chloe's best friends. Ellie had long curly brown hair and tan skin girls like Chloe, who was pale as her father, would die for.

"Hellooooooo!" Ellie said in a funny voice. "Happy birthday, Chlo!" She pulled a box with a giant bow on it from behind her back.

"Thanks, Ellie-ooh." Chloe put the box on the table beside her. "But today I will entertain you!"

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it!" joked Ellie, as she stepped inside the mansion. "Beautiful as always, my beauteous blonde friend. But don't call me Ellie-ooh."

"Oh, Ellie, then you shouldn't have shown me the thing with the funny Swedish guy! But the Ellie in that thing wasn't nearly as girly as you are. She was in a zombie apocalypse." Chloe said. Ellie was half-blood with a muggle mother, and had made the mistake of showing Chloe a YouTube series starring a Swedish gamer and a zombie game called 'The Last of Us'.

"It's called a video, Chloe. And okay whatever. My mistake. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, actually. Let's go have some lunch!"

"Isn't anyone else coming? You're quite popular, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know if anyone else will come at such short noti-" Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Spoke too soon, I guess." Ellie smirked, as she followed Chloe to the door.

"Claire! Isabel! Arrived together, I see." Chloe exclaimed.

"Well, it's hard not too, as we're sisters." Isabel Pent said, almost indistinguishable from her twin sister Claire, except for the long scar down the side of her face. She had recently taken a tumble down the stairs, and suffered. But the good thing was, people wouldn't confuse her for her sister anymore. They were both blonde with dark streaks in their hair, and blue-eyed. They were really some of the prettiest girls in school. But they didn't really think so. There really wasn't an "ugly" friend in the quartet that stood in the Malfoy entranceway, although each girl thought herself to be so. The group was one of the most sought-after in the Slytherin house. Not just by Slytherins either. Their most un-Slytherin like personalities made them appealing to the whole student body of Hogwarts.

Isabel tended to be –for lack of a better word- more badass than Claire, the dainty, girly sister. Both of them had strong personalities, and couldn't be taken for dumb blonde ditzes.

Anyway, the four girls made their way to the smaller dining room to be served a casual bowl of pasta before jumping into the pool.

"I never will get used to seeing these things," remarked Claire, referring to the house-elf that had just left them.

"I think they're cute!" retorted Isabel.

"You get used to them after seeing them your entire life. You two are muggle-born, so that makes sense," said Chloe, nipping the soon-to-be quarrel in the bud. Those two were fun to hang out with, but when they started fighting, there would be no end to it.

"So, are you seeing your mum soon? You're fourteen now!" said Ellie, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I'm actually spending a week at her house starting tomorrow."

"So your parents are starting joint custody?" asked Isabel.

"Yep. Every other week I go to Mum's place, and the rest of the time I stay here at the mansion," said Chloe.

"That's what our parents do, only two weeks each," said Claire. The twins' parents were divorced as well, but they had been seeing both of their parents equally since the divorce.

"I wonder why you weren't allowed to see her until now," wondered Ellie.

"So do I. Mum said there were some kids my age around that were magic, so I'll have to check it out. I doubt they go to Hogwarts, though," replied Chloe.

"Yeah, we would have heard of them if they did," said Claire.

"No, YOU would have heard of them. Everyone knows you're the social hub of the entire school. If Hogwarts had Facebook, you would be Mark Zuckerberg. And you'd be stalking everybody. I mean, EVERYBODY." Retorted Isabel.

"What's Facebook?" asked Chloe confusedly.

"It's a stalking tool used by teenagers in the Muggle world." Answered Ellie shortly.

"Really?" she asked interestedly.

"No, because everyone's more into Instagram now, dummy." Claire interjected quickly.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"My God, Claire, why did you find the need to teach Chloe all the forms of Muggle social networks on her birthday?" Isabel said, exasperated.

"You're the one who started it, stupid." Claire replied hotly.

"I did not!"

Chloe and Ellie exchanged tired glances as the sisters started fighting in true Pent fashion.

"On three, 'kay?" whispered Ellie.

"Yep," replied Chloe.  
"One, two, THREE!"

"SHUT UP!" The two screamed in unison.

Isabel fell back in surprise, and Claire blushed furiously.

"Seeing you fall never gets old, Bella." Chloe smirked.

"You suck. And don't call me Bella. That name is for pussies, not badasses like I!" Isabel said imperiously.

"I think falling back in fright makes you a pussy for a second, _Bella._" Ellie said mockingly.

"You know what? Getting scared of jumpscares could get me job opportunities." Isabel said, getting up from the floor.

"Not in the wizarding world, it won't." remarked Chloe.

"Yeah, for most jobs, you must be unshakable," added Ellie. "My mom's an Auror and she can't be falling everywhere."

"Your mum's an Auror?! So, she works with Harry Potter?!" Claire jumped into the conversation eagerly.

"Yes, I told you ages ago, Claire. When you were rattling on about dentistry to Chloe," said Ellie, slightly annoyed.

"My mum's friends with Harry Potter. I'm going to meet him tomorrow. Or during my stay sometime, I think," added Chloe.

"No frickin' way!" exclaimed Claire. "THE Harry Potter?!"

"Don't let my dad hear you gush about him. He hates him," said Chloe.

"Why?" said Isabel interestedly.

"They hated each other in school, apparently," said Chloe. "Plus, I think there was some disagreement during the war, but Dad never told me much about it."

"I think it was more than a disagreement, Chlo." Ellie muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?" said Chloe, not hearing Ellie.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

**A/N: Don't forget to brofist me if you understood my Pewds reference :D Review, review, review! Look for my update on Saturday, around sixish. REVIEW! The little button is begging you to touch it. The button's name is Miranda. "Desperate b*tch." Says PEWDS! But don't throw it away like Pewds did… Just review. I can't talk anymore. You're getting annoyed, aren't you? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not too much enthusiasm or followers for this story, but I'm going to keep going, because I love it too much. Please recommend and refer your friends here! Tell them to put your penname in the review, and I'll send all the referrers (If that's the term) sneak previews of the next chapter. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Come on, Chloe. We'll be late!" Draco called from the bottom floor.

"Dad, if you want me to look good and not like an absolute mess, you'll wait a minute!" came the annoyed response from upstairs.

Chloe frowned at her reflection, picked up a bottle of lip-gloss and put some on.

"That's it, I think." She murmured, picking up her blue clutch. All she had on her face was some mascara and the lip-gloss. She wasn't a big believer in the whole 'makeup' thing. She was also wearing the simple dark blue cocktail dress Isabel and Claire has given her. It had a strapless, sweetheart neckline, and a beaded sash that hung around her waist.

Ellie had given her a slim book that she had called a laptop, and also a round, thin thing with a hole in the middle. She had said the round thing was a CD and it had a game on it called Amnesia. Chloe had no idea how to use the thing, but Ellie had said she would demonstrate it next time.

Thinking that maybe her Muggleborn mother could help her out, she had dropped the laptop and the game into her trunk.

"Chloe!" Her father's voice jolted Chloe out of her thoughts. "Today, please!"

"I'm coming right now!" she yelled back, and practically ran down the stairs, trying not to trip in her too-tight white flats.

"Aren't those too tight for you?" Draco asked, glancing down at the shoes.

"Yes, but fashion hurts." Chloe grinned, and opened the door of the mansion.

"'Atta girl." Her father smirked, and held the door open for her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, a sweet French bistro, the waitress at the front podium greeted them with a smile.

"My favorite customer has arrived!" she said, and walked forward to hug Chloe. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Leslie." Chloe said.

"What about me?" Draco asked, sneering.

"You are an insufferable git, Mr. Malfoy." Leslie replied matter-of-factly.

The insults had started years ago, when Leslie had first seen Chloe and her father walk into the bistro. She had played with Chloe, who was five at the time, and asked about her mother. When she found out that Hermione Granger was her mother, she couldn't help but ask about Draco. Of course, Draco had taken offense, called Leslie inferior, and stormed out of the restaurant.

Since then, a tension had always existed between the two. Secretly, Draco trusted Leslie whole-heartedly with his daughter, and Leslie thought he was an excellent father. But the banter continued. Chloe would have thought the two were in love, had Leslie not been fifty-two.

So, the conclusion was that they were simply very good friends. Just then, a dark-haired woman tapped her father on the shoulder. Draco turned to face her, but his expression changed the moment he saw her face. First surprise, then anger, then unreadable.

"Chloe, go with Leslie to our table. I'll be right back," he said.

"Drakie, why are you sending your daughter away? Let me talk to her!" the woman said in the most annoying high voice ever.

"Go, Chlo. I'll be right there." Draco grasped the woman's arm tightly, and walked out of the restaurant.

The girl looked after them confusedly, and Leslie tapped her arm.

"Come on." She said, walking to a booth in the corner of the room, the place where the two usually sat, unless other clients were there, which there usually weren't.

"How can I start you off? The usual?" Leslie asked, getting right to business.

"Yeah! Only, today, instead of crème brûlée for dessert, I would like a tulipe with raspberry sorbet, please." Chloe said politely.

"We're still in appetizers, honey. But the change is noted." Leslie smiled at her, then left to give the order to the chefs in the kitchen.

A few minutes after Leslie left, Draco came back, face flushed with rage. When she saw her father coming, she quickly turned her head to make it seem like she had been looking out the window next to her.

"Sorry about that, buddy." Draco said, expression back to normal, although his cheeks were still slightly red from anger.

"It's all right, Dad. Who was that woman?" she asked innocently.

"Trouble, that's who she was," Draco fumed.

Chloe let it drop, and the father-daughter pair continued their conversation, carefully avoiding the woman outside. In about five minutes, Leslie came back with a tray full of food for the both of them.

Soon, too soon, the evening was over. As they were about to leave, Leslie came bustling back out with the tulipe in hand.

"Aren't you forgetting dessert, chérie?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" Chloe sat back down and smoothed the skirt of her dress. "Thank you."

"And _you _forgot to pay." Leslie said pointedly to Draco.

"I was about to." Draco replied.

"Sure." Leslie rolled her eyes. "One more thing," she said to Chloe, who was watching the exchange amusedly.

The older woman put a candle into the top of the sorbet, and lit it with a wave of her wand.

"Make a wish, honey." She encouraged.

Chloe shut her eyes tightly, and wished with all her heart.

"What did you wish for, Chlo?" her father asked.

"She can't tell you or it won't come true!" interjected Leslie.

"Is that right?" Chloe said, as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, of course." Leslie answered.

"What sorcery is this?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No sorcery. Superstition." Leslie said, mock-seriously.

"Well, anyway, get me a strawberry savarin," said Draco, always the fancy one.

"Thought you were on a diet, fancy-pants." Leslie smirked.

"I thought you were a good waitress. Turns out we're both wrong."

"Hey, who's that, Dad?" said Chloe suddenly. "He's waving at us."

There was indeed a man waving at the pair of them. Said man was tall and dark, with short black hair. His face was in the shadows, and Chloe couldn't recognize him, although his silhouette was a bit familiar.

"Hey, it's Zabini! What's he doing here?" Draco said.

"Uncle Blaise?" Chloe asked.

"The one and only!" Blaise Zabini sauntered up to the table, and held his hand out for Chloe to shake. "Nice to see you again, Chloe, my darling."

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Blaise," replied Chloe, grinning.

"What about me?" asked Draco, frowning.

"I'd rather hang out with your lovely daughter today, good friend."

"I think she's out of even your age range. You should just settle down, Zabini."

"I would, but the girl I want is with someone else. She's a beauty." Sighed Blaise.

"Who's the girl who's attracted Blaise's long term attention?"

"Can't tell you. You'll just laugh."

"Seriously. Who is it? I won't laugh."

"Luna Lovegood."

Draco smirked. "Luna Lovegood? The editor of the Quibbler? She's the one that you want?"

"Problem? You're the one who married Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake."

"True. It was definitely a mistake though. That's why this one never got to see her in person." Draco added.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" said Blaise.

"Don't you think pigs should be able to fly?" mocked Draco. "It was a good idea, and you know it."

"It's been fourteen years though. You should go and find someone else to spend your time with. Someone who's not Parkinson."

"Pansy is all I need for the time being." Draco said.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll discuss this later. When present company is not present." Said Blaise pointedly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to Mum's tomorrow, so you can have the whole damn week to yourselves."

"Language." Said Draco lazily.

"You don't even mean that. 'Mione's going to have a fit if Chloe curses her out." Blaise said.

"Chloe won't curse Hermione out. She's got no reason to. If anything, she'll love Hermione more than me." Draco said.

"I love you both equally. Even though you made me not see her for my whole life." Chloe interjected.

"Point taken." Her father replied.

"Anyway, are you done? Can we go home now?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, let's go. 'Night, Blaise. Bye, waitress."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Bye Leslie. Bye Uncle Blaise."

"G'bye Chlo. Happy birthday!" called Leslie from the kitchen.

"Bye Chloe, bye Drakey-poo!" said Blaise.

Draco scowled and stalked out the door.

**A/N: I also have a question for you all. If any of you know a Dramione fic with Hermione on the run, and in disguise as a male Slytherin, who befriends Theo, Blaise, and Draco, and has to rescue her parents from Malfoy Manor, can you PLEASE tell me the title!? I've been looking EVERYWHERE. Whoever can tell me gets a preview as well. REVIEW! :D Love you allllll….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is definitely one of the shortest chapters in the story, but I felt it had to end there. Hope you enjoy this new… twist. **

Chapter 4

The pair soon got home, and Draco immediately fell back onto the couch.

"I'm so tired." He groaned.

"Even so, Malfoys shouldn't be slouching on sofas." A woman walked out from the shadows. Upon closer inspection, Chloe noticed that it was her father's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She rarely came out to see the two. It was rumored that she disowned her son when he married Hermione Granger. After they got divorced, her attitude towards them was less hostile, but the mother and son were not on the same page by a long shot.

Much less his half-blooded daughter. But really, unless you asked, you couldn't tell that Hermione Granger was Chloe Malfoy's mother. The rounded cheekbones were the only indication that she wasn't a carbon copy of her father.

"Go upstairs, Chloe." Draco muttered. "I'll handle this."

Deciding that arguing would do her no good at all, she obeyed her father and ran up the staircase. But, that didn't mean she wouldn't be listening.

Chloe reached underneath her bed and pulled out a striped hatbox filled with cards and small presents from her mother. Rummaging inside, she finally found what she was looking for.

"Extendable Ears." She whispered, and ran out of the room, throwing her shoes off as she did. The slippers would make her more audible. Slowly lowering the flesh-colored string down, she inserted the end into her ear, hoping that it would work. And work it did.

"-can't send her to the Mudblood's house! We made an agreement!" her grandmother's voice said.

"The agreement is fulfilled, mother. She's fourteen now and Granger is dying to see the girl." Her father's voice sounded a bit muffled, like he was covering his face with his hand.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's still a Mudblood! Nobody knows that she's the girl's mother, and I'd like for it to stay that way."

"Actually, most people know. Just the press doesn't. The press doesn't know that Granger and I had a child actually."

"Exactly! But if a child that looks exactly like you starts walking into the girl's house, the media will suspect something!"

"I don't care. It's high time people knew about the mother of my daughter anyway."

"This conversation is not over, Draco. I'll be back."

"Whatever, Mother."

The clicks of Narcissa's high heels on the laminated wood sliced through the tension in the room like a hot knife in butter.

Chloe heard her father's steps begin to come towards the stairs, and hurriedly yanked the cord of the Extendable Ears up. Then she ran into her room, throwing herself on the bed and picking up a book.

Moments later, Draco stepped inside.

"Reading, are we?" he asked.

"Yes, dad."

"You should start on some of that summer homework your professors gave you." He remarked.

"Well… It's my birthday!"

"Okay, just for today. I'm sure Granger will make you do it anyway."

"I think not."

"I was married to the lady. She's a madwoman."

"She seems perfectly nice."

"Yeah, nice-" Draco stopped his sentence abruptly.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, nothing. Well, I must be going. Come on down if you want some ice cream to round off your evening. And finish packing, we're going down to Hermione's first thing tomorrow!" Her father blushed, and left the room hurriedly.

Chloe giggled. She knew exactly what her father had been about to say. She knew him much too well.

-ooOoo-

"Harry Potter must be eliminated. That is the first step of making our society stronger. His character is too forgiving, too soft. Only the strongest and most powerful wizards and witches can be in our world." A feminine voice said. "The Dark Lord was only the beginning. He has inspired us, but he went about things the wrong way. Blood is all the same. But magic can be found within the most unmagical of places. That is why Muggles must remain. And that is why we must convince Hermione Granger to join us. She is our strongest hope."

**A/N: Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, I try to reply to all my reviewers, but sometimes that simply doesn't happen.. Classes have begun again, and although I will try to stay regular, no promises. **** REVIEWWWWW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy! I really like this chapter too, actually. Lots of description though, hope you won't get bored… :D **

Chapter 5

"But, Calypso, if Harry Potter is terminated by our hand, won't Granger be hesitant to join our ranks?"

"Not if she doesn't know it was us."

"You're a genius, Calypso."

"Ever since I took the name, the power had flown inside my veins. Calypso is the next big name in history, only this time, I won't be destroyed. I seek only to make the world stronger. I hold no petty prejudice or grudges. The wizarding world will embrace me with open arms. Calypso will be victorious."

-oOo-

"Dad! Have you seen my blue heels?" Chloe yelled from the top floor.  
"No, sweetheart. Why don't you just wear the green ones?" Draco answered exasperatedly.

"Because green is _so_ last season. Why don't you keep up? You were in Witch Weekly every month at some point."

"At some point I was married to your mother. We all make mistakes."

"If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been born, the apple of your eye, the peanut to your butter, the-"

"Bane of my existence." Draco finished wryly. "Can you hurry up? Granger will throw a fit! She'll think I am holding you hostage or some shit like that."

"Language, father." His daughter answered imperiously.

"Tell me again while I look for a crap to give."

"Come on, I'm ready." Chloe walked down the stairs, while a house-elf (their only one) levitated her trunk behind her. She was wearing a short pink summer dress with matching sandals, and virtually no makeup. Virtually meaning a bit of everything, but not her usual painted face.

"Why don't you wear your face like that more often?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm ugly. And my mother should see my original face." Chloe joked.

"Whatever floats your boat, honey. And Malfoys aren't ugly."

"Let's just go." The younger girl picked up the ocean blue satchel next to the door, and motioned to it. "Shrink it, Dad."

"What's the magic word?"

"Reducio!" Chloe answered smartly.

"Can't argue with that. But if your mother asks, it's _please._"

"Whatever. Let's go!" the blonde exclaimed.

"_Reducio."_ The large satchel shrank to the size of a small wallet. "Okay, _now _let's go." Her father handed her the newly shrunk luggage and stepped out of the door.

"Coming." Chloe followed him quickly, jogging slightly to keep up with his long strides. "How are we getting there?"

"I got permission to Side-Apparate you to an Apparation point, then we have to walk a bit."

"Why couldn't we just Floo?"

"Muggle houses aren't connected to the Network."

"But Mum's a witch."

"Or houses that are surrounded by Muggles."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

After about fifteen minutes of traveling, the couple arrived at the front door of a fabulous two-story home in the middle of a well-to-do neighborhood, if Muggle.

"Well, here we are. Knock on the door." Draco said.

"Why doesn't the person not holding anything knock?" asked Chloe indignantly.

"You can just put the trunk down," replied her father.

"It's the principle of the thing, Dad."

"Why are we even having this argument over who knocks on the door?"

"Because you can't just do something without-" The sudden opening of said door interrupted Chloe.

"Chloe!" Hermione screamed, and engulfed her in a swarm of hugs and kisses, which the blonde gladly accepted.

Chloe sank into the comforting chiffon of her mother's blouse and the scent of vanilla on her.

"What, nothing for me?" Draco asked, smirking.

"You want a gold star? I was married to you for three years. I think you've gotten more than enough of me." Hermione said smartly.

"Well, this has been fabulous, and I should be going now, Adieu, bye, so long, farewell, and all of that. Bye Chlo! Just Floo over if you're missing home." Draco said, already half-turned around.

"Bye Dad. Maybe it'll be a while." Chloe winked.

"Don't give me that sass, girl. Two weeks maximum."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Chloe."

Draco was already off of the porch when Hermione murmured , "What, nothing for me?" just loud enough for Chloe to hear.

The two giggled and Hermione's hostess senses kicked in.

"Well, come on in! Paige is in the studio right now, but you can get settled while you wait. I just have to finish up with her, and then we can spend some quality time together." Hermione said.

"Who's Paige?" asked Chloe.

"She's my boyfriend's daughter, soon to be my stepdaughter," said Hermione excitedly, holding up her left hand. The small diamond ring was beautiful against her ivory skin tone.

"Oooh, congratulations!" squealed the younger girl.

"Thanks, Chlo. It means a lot. I thought you would be put off by it. That's why I chose to tell you in person."

"That's all right, Mum. And I'm quite used to the idea of my mother and father being apart, so why shouldn't you have another husband?"

"That's exactly what I thought. I'll be back in about ten minutes, you go ahead and unpack. If you go up the stairs and turn left the second room on the right is yours. You'll recognize it from the pictures."

"Thanks, Mum." Chloe picked up her bag and climbed up the stairs, leaving her trunk at the foot of the steps. "Oh, and can you levitate my trunk up?"

"What's the magic word?" asked her mother.

Feeling risky, she said, "Wingardium LeviOsa!"

"That's my girl!" smiled Hermione. "But next time, it's _please._"

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe waited while Hermione charmed the trunk up. "Thanks."

"No problem, and I'll see you in a bit." Hermione turned and walked off into the hallway, towards the mini dance studio she had gotten installed for Paige.

Paige was a girl the same age as Chloe, fourteen. She had wavy red hair that curled around her face, and bright green eyes. Her father was Brad Stein, who was a half-blood wizard who had divorced her mother around the same time Draco had with Hermione.

The reason that Hermione had taken it upon herself to have a studio made for her was that she needed someone to spoil. Her own daughter had been pulled away from her at the age of three, and she didn't want Paige to go either, whatever happened between Brad and herself.

Also, Hermione had danced in her teenage years during the summer from first year to third year. Then she had to stop, because the Voldemort madness had her away from home every year.

Paige did a combination acrobatic-lyrical type of dance, and she was quite good at it. She had eight crowns, and two national titles. Hermione was her home coach, and the mother figure in her life since she was eight. Her own mother had remarried and moved to America with her husband, so she didn't get to see her much, even though a joint custody agreement still stood.

While Hermione was helping her soon-to-be-stepdaughter, Chloe was upstairs, admiring her new room….

**A/N: REVIEW! And to my readers, there is a poll on my profile that I am begging you to answer :D Please! Make a girl happy. REVIEW! You know what I would love? Ten whole reviews. But if you can't do it, that's okay. D': I know for a fact that this story has over 20 followers though. If all of you could review, please do! I don't care if it's in Portuguese or Chinese or Swedish, just review! **

**Love,**

**ANEwrites**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A new one for you all! We've got some new followers too, which I'm excited about! REVIEW PLEASE! **

Chapter 6

"Hmmm. I think, there." Chloe muttered to herself, holding both thumbs and forefingers up to make a rectangle.

"Hi!" A bright voice said, scaring the daylights out of the blonde.

"AH!" Chloe fell over onto the mattress, groaning. "Who are you?" she mumbled.

"I'm the Amazing PAIGE, here with my assistant, BUUUUUUUHHHHHRANDON!" a bouncy brunette cartwheeled into the room, followed by a tall black-haired boy who was rubbing his neck.

"She's usually not this crazy." He remarked. "I'm Brandon, in case you didn't catch that."

"Chloe." She said, holding out her hand.

"PAIGE!" The girl interjected, clasping Chloe's hand with both of her own and shaking it heartily.

"So, you're the dancer?" Chloe asked.

"Yep! And Brandon here is my dance partner. Well, we used to be." Paige replied.

"Well, you see, a boy can't be a dancer at the age of fifteen without being considered gay. So to protect my reputation at MAMA, I told Paigey here to keep our duet secret. But you can know, because you don't go there." The boy clarified.

"MAMA? What's that?"

"Mallinthius Academy of Modern Arts, of course. We've been since we were eight. When you're eleven, that's when you're given clearance to study magic and go to the boarding school. They have small branches in London, Wiltshire, and Liverpool to go to until then. Since we're both dancers, we've been studying there." Paige said.

"Oh. So what kind of dance do you do?" the blonde girl asked.

"I do acro and contemporary, and Brandon does contemporary and hip hop. Because that's more 'manly' he says."

"What do you do when you have an acro duet with Paige?"

"I lift her. I do contemporary on the side, because I can't bend that way. It's not happening."

"Because he didn't take acro with me when I told him to! Now he can't do it. All he can do that's remotely acrobatic is an elbowstand in stag and double stag and front and side aerials. Those took him forever to learn, though."

"Which is why I can't do acro." Brandon countered.

"We also act! Do you act?" Paige asked Chloe, who hadn't contributed in a while.

"No, I'm a whiz at potions, though."

"Can you dance?" Brandon said.

"Does party dancing count?" replied Chloe wryly.

"Great! Then I can teach you! Did you know Hermione built a dance studio in here?"

xChlo-birdx

"I'm here to check on my daughter!" exclaimed Draco, stepping out of the fireplace.

Hermione, Brad (Paige's father), and Chloe, who were sitting in the living room amicably, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Dad?"

"MALFOY?"

"Yes, it is I." answered Draco dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me that condescending look, Malfoy. None of us were expecting, nor wanting your presence tonight." Hermione said, sounding way calmer than her face suggested that she was.

"I'm sure Chloe did, though. Right?"

"DAADD, I haven't seen Mum in forever, as in exactly 11 years! Can you leave us alone for these two weeks?" Chloe pleaded.

"Even your daughter said it, now go!"

"Jesus Christ, I try to see my daughter for a visit after a day and I get so much-"

"After a DAY? Are you freaking kidding me, Malfoy? I tried to visit my daughter for the last 11 years and you know what I get? A restraining order! For being able to see or talk to my only daughter! Do you know how much that hurt me?" Hermione sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she screamed at Draco. On the side, Brad quietly led Chloe out of the room, to which she didn't protest, because she had been expecting this to happen sometime or the other.

"Why the HELL would you do that?"

"Why the hell would I do that? Do you know what you were like then? You were a lunatic! Multiple trips to the mental ward, depression medications, that was your lifestyle then!"

"I don't know why that happened! It wasn't my fault!"

"But still! I couldn't let you near my daughter!"

"There was no need for measures that drastic. The divorce could have been joint custody!"

"My-" Draco stopped, afraid of saying too much.

"Don't worry, I know! Your awful mother did this! She bribed the Ministry, didn't she? The Malfoys are still up to their underhanded ways, keeping families apart."

"Don't talk about my mother that way," mumbled Draco.

"Are you seriously defending her after 11 years of keeping my daughter away from me?"

"She's my mother! What the hell did you expect?"

"What the hell did _you_ expect? Me to be all nice and non-confrontational? I'm Hermione Granger! Since when have I left ends untied?"

"All I wanted to do was say hello to my only kid. Screw me, right? I'm leaving. Bye." And with that, Draco Malfoy apparated away.

Tentatively, Chloe came out from her upstairs hiding place, walking sock-footed down the stairs, quietly. Brad had been next to her the entire time, but seeing her go down, he decided to let it be a moment for just her and Hermione.

Hermione was standing stock-still, shocked. In her mind, she would never forgive him. But she knew that they had to cooperate to some extent to keep Chloe happy and healthy.

Chloe came up from behind her mother and wrapped her slender arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione turned around and hugged her properly, burying the younger girl's face into her shoulder.

Chloe could feel little tears falling on the back of her neck. She had never seen her parents cry, ever. But then she had never spent time with her mother properly. If what her father and mother had implied during their argument was true, she would never forgive her dad or her grandmother, whom she didn't like anyway.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

**A/N: If you haven't yet noticed, I update every four days, which would make the next update on Tuesday of next week, ET. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's not done yet, guys, but it will be tomorrow. So I'll just update this page. But enjoy these 300 words for now!**

Chapter 7

Hermione leaned back immediately.

"Don't be. What do you have to be sorry about? If anyone should be sorry, it should be your father for being such an insufferable git. We might have even stayed married if he hadn't been."

Chloe giggled. "Mum," she started, "How did you and dad fall in love?"

"Well, dear. That's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. It all started on a cool autumn night. I was sitting near the lake at Hogwarts…"

HGxDM

Hermione sat on a cliff overlooking the black lake. Her baggy school robes lay next to her on the ground, leaving her in her favorite pair of faded jeans and a fitted black shirt.

She held parchment and quill in hand, poised to write, but no words were on the parchment yet.

From a distance, she was unrecognizable as Hermione Granger, without her robes, book bag, or her trademark bushy hair. As a matter of fact, her hair was tucked away in a blue beanie. To complete her disguise, she had added dark red lipstick, mascara and blue eyeshadow. Also, her hair was colored blonde temporarily by magic, to the point where it resembled Draco Malfoy's.

Draco Malfoy. The thought made her shudder. Maybe the thoughts of him had influenced her magic, making her hair color come out this light. She had dressed up to escape him, and maybe write in peace. If anyone did come across her, they would be unable to recognize her, unless they looked straight into her eyes, which couldn't possibly happen at night. She had taken the extra precaution of disguising her voice as well, making it a bit lower and almost sultry.

Today, the boy had slipped her a potion that made her hair green. Living in the same dormitory as your worst enemy almost made her want to throw her Head Girl badge into the lake and never see it again.

**A/N: Please review and vote on my profile poll! I'd love it if you did. I GOT A POTTERMORE ACCOUNT, AND I GOT INTO SLYTHERIN.. ejvnrlituie I'm so happy though… Slytherin's my favorite. Friend me! I'm LightDream9248 :D REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**A/N: Hello, my darlings.. Here's the second part of the previous chapter, and sorry for the wait! **

Chapter 7 (a continuation)

Looking at the still lake, she found a sudden spark of inspiration and began to write.

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away-_

"Hello there." A mellow voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a brown-haired boy with gray eyes and a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. He looked rather familiar, but she couldn't quite connect the dots.

"Hi," she said. "I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Uh…" he hesitated. "Daniel. Daniel Selwyn."

"I'm Heidi Jones." she lied.

"Nice to meet you. What have you got there?" Daniel tried to peer over at her papers. Hermione quickly covered them up, for she had written her real name at the top.

"Just a story that I'm trying to write. Can't find any peace in my common room."

"What a coincidence. Neither can I." Daniel said, pulling a piece of folded parchment out of his robes.

The rest of the evening was spent in peace between the two new friends, the only sounds being the scratching of excited quills on parchment and the quiet murmurs of the nature around them.

HG/DM

"So, what does this Daniel bloke have to do with you and Dad?" Chloe said.

"He has everything to do with everything. But you'll have to wait and find out how, just like I did." Hermione glanced at the clock. "But it's way past your bedtime, young lady."

It was eleven thirty.

"Will you tell me more tomorrow?" Chloe said hopefully.

"Of course. It'll be our tradition, and hopefully we can finish before you go off to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I wish I could stay here forever." Chloe said.

"Don't say that. Your father loves you."

"Yes, but I like all the other kids here too, Mum."

"Speaking of which, have you met Paige?" Hermione said.

"Yes. Or rather, she forced me to meet her. And Brandon." Chloe blushed slightly.

"I did tell her to tone it down a bit, but it's rather hard for her. She reminds me of Ginny in my eighth year."

"But I thought we didn't have an eighth year. And who's that?"

"Well, you see, after the war, I went back to complete my courses at Hogwarts, as I wanted a proper graduation. That's where I met your father, of course. And as to Ginny…" Hermione went on to explain the dynamics and history of the Weasley family and also why her father had never mentioned them to her.

"They're really important to you, huh?"

"More than you could ever imagine."

"I should like to meet them." The younger girl remarked.

"I'm sure you would. I actually am having Harry and Ginny come in with their children later this week."

"How many kids have they got?"  
"They have three, a boy named James who's a year older than you, I think, another boy named Albus who's ten, and a girl named Lily who's eight."

"Wow. I thought only one." Chloe said.

"Don't you read the _Prophet_, Chlo?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Dad says the _Prophet _is a waste of parchment."

"Well, he's right about one thing, _The Daily Prophet _was a piece of trash. Until the new manager, that is."

"Who's that?"

"Marietta Edgecombe. Or Madam Edgecombe, as she prefers to be called."

"Was she your friend back in school?"

"I wouldn't call us friends, per se, acquaintances is the word."

"Ah."

"Yes, well, now it's eleven thirty! Can you please go to bed, dear?"

"Sure, Mum."

Chloe climbed up the stairs to her room, and feeling a burst of daring, pulled her new laptop that Ellie had given her out and watched some more PewDiePie.

She didn't sleep a wink that night.

**A/N: Please review and vote on my profile poll! I'd love it if you did. I GOT A POTTERMORE ACCOUNT, AND I GOT INTO SLYTHERIN.. ejvnrlituie I'm so happy though… Slytherin's my favorite. Friend me: LightDream9248. And also, add me on Google+ : u/0/106331665438932336405/posts/p/pub?partnerid=gplp0**

**And…. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. We're almost at fifty reviews! I'm so psyched about it…. But moarrrrrrrrr! New chapter coming out on Tuesday. **** Bye!**

**-ANEwrites**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO SORRY I AM SO SORRY! I was struggling a bit with the new year, but now everything is under control. This is only a part of the chapter, so I will upload a part 2 sometime early next week. I just had to give you guys something!**

Chapter 8 

Paige and Brandon skipped through the neighborhood- well, at least Paige skipped. Brandon was being dragged along by the arm that was linked with his. They were talking about something, but I won't spoil the surprise for you.

"I do _not _have a crush on her!"

"Yes, you dooooo.." Paige sing-songed.

"No, I doooooon't…." Brandon tried to mock her, but the effect was lost by the reddening of his cheeks and hand rubbing the back of his neck, both of which happened when he was nervous or agitated.

Paige of course, knew all of this.

"Beep, that's the sound of your lie detector test failing!" she said.

"Okay, fine." The poor boy was an open book to the brunette, but what did he expect when he spent all her time with her. "So what if I do? She's Hermione's _daughter. _And she'll probably meet James soon. How the hell will I compete with _him?_"

HG/DM

"Boys! Breakfast!" Ginny Weasley Potter yelled from the first floor of the Potter residence.

"Coming, Mum!" Two simultaneous voices responded, one significantly older than the other.

"Start the bread, dear." She said to her daughter, Lily.

"Shouldn't we wait until they get here?" she asked.

"Never underestimate the speed and impatience of two hungry boys." Ginny quipped, grinning.

Lily laughed and popped two slices of bread into a toaster. Muggle appliances had become a regular staple of Wizarding households, accepted, but maybe not used traditionally. For example, refrigerators were used for chilling potions quickly or keeping them stable and not for food.

The best part for the Wizarding world was that all the modified items needed to run was a quick Power Stabilizing spell, instead of electricity, so no electric bills! Or as Mr. Weasley liked to say, eclectic bills.

Soon the two boys bounded into the kitchen. Albus shoved his younger sister aside and grabbed the toast.

"James, Albus pushed me!" Lily complained.

"Don't push Lily, nitwit." James said, punching Albus in the side. James took a bit of favoritism towards his younger sister, and she easily annoyed Albus.

Albus just shrugged, rubbing his side reproachfully.

"Boys! Don't fight at the table! What would Hermione say?" Ginny scolded.

"Sorry, Mum." The three children apologized, taking their seats at the table.

"Speaking of Hermione, when are we going to visit Chloe? Isn't she at Hermione's for two weeks?" Albus asked.

"Today, actually. Paige will be glad to see you, Lily." His mother said. "Why don't you and Chloe ever talk, James? You're in the same school."

"I don't know, Mum. She doesn't know me, and she's in Slytherin, and she's _Draco Malfoy's _daughter, perhaps." Said James sarcastically.

"Don't give me sass, young man. I just asked."

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley today, Mum." Lily said.

"We'll go another time, sweetheart. Today we're going to see Chloe. Now all of you have someone to be friends with. You have Paige, Albus has Brandon, and now James can have Chloe!"

"I guess."

DM/HG

Hermione and Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from the previous day. Running around Diagon Alley was a pain when you didn't know exactly what to do. But Chloe had forgotten her list, so Hermione had had to remember things that she had needed for fifth year, and come back for whatever they forgot.

Also, the reason they had fallen asleep is that when Hermione was telling Chloe another installment of the Draco/Hermione love story, she, that is, Chloe, had fallen asleep, inviting Hermione to have a few winks too. A few winks turned into all morning, and there they were, asleep at nine o'clock, forgetting about Ginny and the children arriving at eleven.

But before we go into that, I'm sure you're going to want to hear the story! So, let's rewind a bit.

DM/HG

"It's storytime, Mum!"

"Can we skip storytime today? How about naptime?" teased Hermione.

"But you promised!" the younger girl countered.

"All right, all right. Where did we leave off?"

"The part where Daniel was with you at the lake."

"Okay. Well, the next day…"

**A/N: A semi-cliff. REVIEW! For more constant updates and to just chat about life, visit my tumblr page at .com :D The button is just begging you to click it, it's so depressed today, it just needs to know the joy of life and getting reviews ^-^**


End file.
